Undercover
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: The glee girls have a night out on the town for Rachel's birthday. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Prompt was lap dance.

* * *

Rachel was laughing so hard at her friends. The girls of the New Directions had been wanting to get together and have some fun. Everyone ended up coming up to New York, which made entertainment simple. Santana had known of a great club where they didn't have to worry about their combined fame and notoriety becoming an issue with privacy. And with all the food and beverages they could consume at a flat cost, it definitely was a party.

It also didn't help that it was her 30th birthday.

"Happy Birthday Rachel!" cheered Tina. They all held up a glass in honor.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She clinked glasses with Quinn and Mercedes, who were the closest. "It's nice that all us girls can get together."

"No boys to hinder us," said Mercedes. "Or husbands."

"They're cute sometimes," said Sugar.

"Well, I'm glad it's just us," said Rachel. "We haven't gotten to hang out like this in ages. Plus we have all the alcohol and food we want and free taxi service."

"More wine!" said Quinn, holding up a glass. The others agreed with the sentiment. They were lucky to have their own bartender and waiter in the space. It was all plush with squashy pillows on red velvet seats and curtains. Ferns decorated the space and provided privacy between the dining area and the entertainment part where the group could sit in lush chairs and enjoy the show, whatever that would be.

Trays of chocolate strawberries and champagne appeared for an extra treat. But before she could even grab one (they looked absolutely delicious), Rachel found her hands being grabbed by Quinn and Sugar and taken over to the entertainment area. She laughed the whole way, being a little tipsy from all the drinks. They settled her down into the largest chair of the bunch, the other girls took the other seats around her in a semi circle.

"We got some entertainment," said Tina. "Since most of us wanted a good show…"

"We got a private dancer," broke in Quinn. "Supposedly he's really good."

"Private dancer?" repeated Rachel.

Santana smirked. "She means a stripper."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "You hired… a stripper?"

"Oh come on Rachel! It's girls night out," said Tina. "And we're in New York!"

"Well…."

The lights dimmed in the space and the girls started to cheer. A spotlight showed on a white screen and behind it, they could see the silhouette of a man. He had on a cape and was holding a sword, but that's all Rachel could tell. He seemed to be fighting behind the screen with an invisible opponent. And winning. Music with a very upbeat tempo played through the speakers in the walls, giving the fight scene more pizzazz. Within a few seconds, she heard something tearing and realized that the man was cutting the screen with the sword. After a second, he burst through, holding the sword and an armload of red roses in his hand.

Rachel took him in. He was definitely impressive. He was dressed like Zorro from all those swashbuckling movies she had seen some of the others watching from time to time. He wore a black hat over a black mask. A peacock feather was tucked into the black satin band around the it. A black and red cape hung across his shoulders over a white brocade shirt with lace at the collar and wrist. A leather waist corset sat over the shirt and extended down his torso till it meet his pants. And met indeed. The pants were red and black leather with satin. The two different colors were bound together by black leather string laced all the way down his legs and were tucked into black leather boots that were decorated with silver buckles and a three inch heel. He filled out the clothes in all the right places, in particular the pants. There was hardly anything left to the imagination.

He crossed over to where the girls where and looked through them like he was searching for something. He noticed Rachel and his eyes widened ever so slightly under the mask. When he got to her, he got down on one knee and took her hand and kissed her palm. There was a squeal from the others at the gesture. He handed her the bouquet of flowers and she noticed he was wearing short black leather finger-less gloves as well. He put his sword back in the sheath. He was so in character. Suave, calm, cool, and collected. He danced around the girls, taking each of them by the arm and pretending to lay a kiss on the top of their knuckles. Sugar pretended to swoon while Brittany was reaching for the satin lace ribbon on the corset. He wagged his finger at her, which made everyone giggle and cheer for Brittany.

He sat his sights back on Rachel, and made his way back over. He took the roses from her hands and sat them on the side table next to her champagne. He took one of the chocolate strawberries and put it to her lips. She bit through the treat, feeling the burst of berry in her mouth along with the luscious chocolate. She took another bite, which made Quinn laugh out loud beside her. She couldn't help but giggle herself. This was fun, even though she had her apprehensions.

He rolled his hips as he put his hands on the arms of the chair. Rachel had to fan herself. He was very good looking, whoever he was. She caught the light smirk on his lips. She could have sworn it looked familiar. But she just had to be seeing things. The disco ball light effect in the room plus the small flashing stage lights didn't help. The music changed beat to something a little more sensual. He changed his act, and slowly ran a hand down Rachel's arm. She realized he was unbuckling the sword from his waist with his other hand. He then threw the sword and sheath to Mercedes, who caught it by the hand guard. A cheer went through the other glee club women as Mercedes clutched the sword like it was something precious. Rachel saw the dancer laugh softly at that. He made his way around the girls again, dancing to each of them before leaving an item of his outfit. Quinn earned a hat, which made her squeal as he stuck it on her head. His black and red cape was wrapped around Tina's shoulders. He made his way back over to Rachel where he pulled closer to her. He slid his hands down her knees and Rachel began to blush. He picked up her hands and placed them on the waist corset. She figured out his intention and she smiled slyly as she began to untie it.

"Unwrap your present!" yelled Brittany, which made them all laugh. It made Rachel blush even harder. If only her husband could see her now… She finally managed to untie it all and he promptly threw it to Sugar, who had to jump up to catch it. He seemed focused on her, but then she realized it was her birthday, so she was the guest of honor so to speak. He danced and turned around the chair she was in, even grinding against her in a tease. He bent and slowly was showing off his ass as he reached for the carpet. She wanted to reach out and touch it. It was so tempting. He turned around again, and Rachel squeaked as he came close, breathing into her ear and against her neck. His hips and lower body were still gyrating against the chair front and she just wanted to melt.

When he literally _crawled_ into the chair with her, she did go limp against the seat. His body was so close that she could smell his cologne. Rachel grinned and moved against him, dancing along to the music. It earned her some catcalls from her friends. The scent had almost thrown her for a loop though, he wore the same thing as Kurt. He kept moving against her, twisting his body in different ways. Rachel realized he was giving her a lap dance. She had never seen one in person, but this one definitely had nothing in common with the _Magic Mike_ musical versions. This one was _way_ better.

He leaned backwards and pulled his shirt free from his clothes and laid it on the back of Rachel's chair. Cheers went through her friends as the dancer jumped back away from Rachel as the beat changed. He moved into a dance routine and the girls started dancing along with him in their seats. But everyone started laughing again when Brittany and Santana got up out of theirs and joined him in the middle of the room. At one point, they had even smooshed him between the two of them and was dancing so close they could have been a human sandwich. Both Mercedes and Tina were cheering for them. Rachel yelled herself. But the dancer soon broke free and went to the other girls. He twirled Tina and Quinn around. Mercedes was gesturing for him to come towards her. When he sat down in her lap and laid his head down on her shoulder, she laughed out loud. Soon everyone was up dancing to the music, even Rachel herself. Sugar had taken and stuffed a couple of hundred dollar bills into his waistband. Both Quinn and Brittany had gone for twenties. And _everyone_ was taking pictures.

The dancer came up to Rachel and offered his hand for a dance. She took it with a giggle and danced with him slow, allowing herself to be dipped. Rachel was breathless, realizing she was possibly dancing with a stripper. He pulled her back over to her chair and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. He kissed her palm once more before laying it over her heart. He stood and she blew him a kiss. The music changed to the sound of clanging swords and the lights went down. When they came back up, he was gone. Her friends cheered and clapped their enjoyment of the show.

"But he didn't take off his pants," pouted Brittany.

"Or his mask," Tina pointed out.

"The Mysterious Masked Man," said Quinn. "Giving out lap dances in the dark."

"How was that?" asked Mercedes. "He was definitely getting all up on you."

"He was beautiful," said Rachel. "But sweaty."

The girls all giggled at the thought. Rachel picked up the roses and smelled of them with a smile. It was definitely an interesting birthday.

"And he took his clothes," whined Sugar.

"Well, you can't expect the Masked Man to fight shirtless and swordless, do you?" responded Quinn, waving her hand around nonchalantly.

* * *

Rachel was happy but tired when she arrived home later that evening. Or rather, early the next morning. She closed the door softly and pulled off her shoes with a wince. She noticed Kurt sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. He smiled as she sat down her purse and the flowers.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she responded as she came over to the couch.

"Did you have a good time with everyone?" yawned Kurt.

"I did," said Rachel. "It was a good birthday." She looked at him amused.

"You won't believe what they did."

"What did they do?" asked Kurt, marking his spot.

"They hired a stripper."

"Really?" responded Kurt. "That must have been interesting."

"Well, they called him a private dancer, but he definitely did a little stripping," Rachel said as she sat down on the couch. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure it must have been… enjoyable."

"Mmhmm," Rachel said. She took the book from Kurt's grasp and sat it on the coffee table. She sat down on top of him.

"I even got a lap dance."

"Well, I'm sure it's… customary," said Kurt, squirming a little. Rachel smirked.

"I am the birthday girl."

"That you are," said Kurt. "So—"

"So did _you_ have fun?" asked Rachel, looking at him expectantly.

"I watched a little TV and read some," said Kurt. "Nothing—"

Rachel pushed on his shoulders, pining him to the couch. She kissed him hard. He kissed back with ferocity. She ran her tongue across his lips and it made him open his mouth. She pulled back.

"You were _gorgeous_ tonight."

"How did…"

"It was the little things," she said, running a hand down his face. "The way you kissed my hand, your cologne, the way you breathed into my ear…" She smirked and made a grab for his hips. "Your ass."

"But it could have been someone else," said Kurt pointedly.

"One thing gave you away," Rachel said.

"What was that?"

She leaned down and kissed his wedding ring. "I could feel it under your gloves when you slow danced with me."

"Did you enjoy your other birthday present?" asked Kurt.

"I did," she smiled. "I think the other girls did too."

"A bonus then," chuckled Kurt. "Not to mention the bit of cash I earned."

"Brittany was pouting you didn't take off the pants."

"I wasn't going _that_ far," said Kurt. "I'm not complete stripper. Is there such a thing of a half stripper?"

"Must have been to match that half corset you were wearing." She looked at him in curiosity. "How did you know what they were doing? It was a complete surprise to me. I thought we were just going to have drinks in the club."

"Mercedes told me the plans," said Kurt with a shrug. "It wasn't that hard to search for the company and appropriate the night's entertainment."

"I don't think I could have asked for a better birthday," said Rachel. She kissed him softy. "Dinner and drinks with friends, your beautiful cake, strawberries and champagne, and a sexy husband lap dance." She gave him a side glance.

"Do you still have that costume by the way?"

Kurt looked at her strange. "Yes…"

Rachel's face brightened and she kissed his cheek before kissing his lips.

"Good," she responded. She kissed him again before hopping off his lap.

"Because you are so getting thoroughly laid tonight." She took him by the hand and pulled him off the couch.


End file.
